Five Beutiful Things
by 00Dunno00
Summary: Oneshot. HG fluff! Harry and Ginny look at the stars as Harry speaks from the heart.


**Five Beautiful Things.**

Harry lay under the stars thinking. He had just arrived at the Burrow earlier that evening after only two weeks at the Dursleys (thank Merlin). H e sighed softly, nightmares were still a common occurrence, even more so since he was introduced to the wizarding world, he didn't mind too much though. For with the bad cam the good, the Weasley's were proof of that. He suddenly heard the door softly creek open and he bolt upright, startled. Standing their frozen, like a dear in head lights, was Ginny Weasley. She wore small pink carpet slippers and a over size dressing gown, that was frayed slightly. From what he could see of her in the dim light it looked as though she had been crying, her hair was all slightly messy. They both froze for a moment before Ginny turned to go back inside.

"Don't go." He called out softly. Harry never knew what made him talk. As it is he had barely spoken more than two words to her, and after he had rescued her from the Chamber. Ginny had been even more uncomfortable around him (if that's possible) and vice versa. Again she froze and for a moment Harry thought she would keep on walking, but instead she turned back around to face him. She had a slight curios and almost fearful expression on her face. For a moment he paused wondering what to do before an idea struck him. He pated the grass next to him and seeing as it was dark also called out, "sit here." She seemed to hesitate and so Harry put out his hand towards her. "Trust me," He said simply. This time there was no hesitation as she immediately took his hand.

He carefully guided her don next to him, on the grass, before lying back down. As he lay there again, his hands automatically intertwining with her fingers, he came to a decision. " You know, when I had nightmares I used to come out and just look up at the stars." He turned his head slightly to look at her in the corner of his eye. She was looking up with a slightly curios and confused expression on her face. He turned his head back before continuing, "this was of course before I got my letter, and it used to be the most beautiful thing I knew of, it still is." He said with a slight frown. He turned his head to look at her fully and for a moment he was captured by the sight. He deep red hair flowing around her head like a halo, her cheeks slightly flushed on her pale face and the smattering of freckles on her bridge of her nose. He shook his head slightly before continuing. "Do you know what makes it so special?"

She seemed to ponder it for a moment before shaking her head. "I love it because of it's simple beauty, it was ever changing but never changing. It is a beauty that can be harmed by no evil can destroy." Again he paused for a moment, a great sadness welling up in his eyes. "And… Since I learnt how my parents really died… I like to think they are up, watching other me. " His eyes turned down cast as he admitted it. He was surprised to find his hand squeezed tightly in a comforting manner. He looked up to find him self looking deep into a dark brown eyes. Green on brown. For a moment he was lost in them before he remembered him self. He gave her a tight squeeze in return and broke the gaze.

They lay in silence again for a moment and began again. " After I got my letter I found out four other beautiful things." He could feel her gaze boring into the side of his head."Tell me, Harry." She said in the same soft voice that Harry had been using. He smiled slightly as he thought how to begin before starting.

"The fourth most beautiful thing is Hogwarts. Not just on how it looks, although that in it's self is… Breath taking, but the best thing about it is it was the first time I ever felt truly home." He sighed sadly, "after years of the Dursleys it was the first place I truly felt safe…" He trailed of but Ginny gave him a comforting squeeze as Harry smiled gratefully at her before he continued. "The third thing is hope. Hope for a future, for friends, for a life." As he was saying these things he had began to circle his thumb in a meaningless pattern on the back of her hand (of which he had not let go of). She shivered and Harry thinking she was cold asked; "cold?" She nodded slightly, and Harry gently pulled her in next to him. He rapped the arm the had been holding her hand around her shoulders, and held her tightly to him. She stiffened for a moment before resting her head on hi chest and throwing her arm other his stomach, were he began to draw the meaning less circles on the back of her hand with his other one. "Funny thing hope really," he continued as if he had not been interrupted. "It's a bit like the snitch really. It's really easy to see and catch on a sunny bright day, but on days were it is raining bad and it is really windy, it's harder to see and even harder to catch."

He felt, more than heard, her chuckle into his chest. He grinned slightly at this. "Then there is The Burrow." He looked down upon her face to see her frowning ever so slightly, a curios expression on her face. "The Burrow was the first place I ever felt love… A mothers love." She tiled her head slightly until she was looking directly at him. Again, green eyes on brown, so different yet just the same. He suddenly realized how close their face were to each other, barley inches away. She seemed to sense it too as she liked her lips slightly. He quickly turned his head, panicking slightly, as he looked back into the inky blackness of the night sky. He felt her sag slightly against him and tried to pull away but he held her firm.

Slowly he felt her relax against him again as her breathing depend. After what seemed a life time of staring at the twinkling light up in the dark night she finally asked in a sleepy voice, "and the last?" Instead of answering immediately he rested his head gently on hers as she slowly slipped into sleep. And as he to was going to succumb he said. "You."

And he never saw her eyes widening or the small smile placed on her face as she too slept.

-----AN----

Hope you like it. I like reveiws that help me get to write better but don't review if you only say nasty things, they are just point less. I'm not entierly sure WHEN exactly this is takeing place for this oneshot has a bit of a complicated history. So you can decide on that.

And as the say, so long and thanks for the fish!

00Dunno00


End file.
